Punching Mist
by The Phantom Assassin
Summary: Danny losses everything (but not because of TUE and no PP or Dani) and gets captured by the GIW what happens when the titans find him read to find out.:D rated M just in case. no Raven and Danny first few chapters will have many different POV but mostly Danny's later on.
1. Chapter -1 the prologue

Hi I am the Phantom Assassin (or at least it's my pen name) and this is my first story some of you may have written your own stories I might possibly have read some of yours stranger things have happened and do quite frequently anyway I think I might have gone off track a bit so without further adieu read and review **;^) **

**Punching Mist the prologue chapter minus one**

Phantoms POV, somewhere, sometime

The universe hates me really I'm not joking every time life looks good it turns to hell and if I fight it normally gets worse but if I stop the I break my promise so it resist ,I deny , I don't give up no mater how bad it looks and never ever accept defeat.

I just have to wait a few more weeks after five** hundred and thirty-one days **that's not too long I mean if I have lasted this long I can do it.

I think …

I hope …

I must …

* * *

- Yeah I'm a line-brake so what -

* * *

So that's the prologue hope you liked it and please don't kill me if you didn't by the way do you want long chapters or short I have already written chap 1 so don't read it and think your views don't count because of that please say on your review.


	2. Chapter 1 Don't blame the prisoner

Well this is chap 1 hope it satisfies you and remembers statistically some of my chapters have to be bad when I first write them but you can tell me about spelling mistakes and plot holes so you know don't complain to yourself complain to me anyway without further adieu read and review **;^)**

* * *

**Punching Mist chapter one don't blame the prisoner**

**Or alternately the Geneva Convention.**

* * *

Robins POV, Jump city, Titan Island…

It was a quiet day in jump city with no birds singing, no dogs barking and incidentally no explosions exploding and no gunshots this was quite important to Robin because as one of the local heroes he would just have to interfere if some super villain wanted to do what they liked no matter who got hurt. Or maybe today was the day the bank owner snapped and wanted to reduce the number of people who use his bank by lethal force to remove them from the local area, or even from existence or some homeless person trying to get some money the dangerous way by mugging someone (probably some smaller and weaker looking than them).

However it seemed that none of this was happening today or if it was they were being very quiet and no one had called the police (or screamed) yet. As Robin sat on the rocky beach and relaxed in the sun he heard a faint buzzing and his eyes shot open to see what the threat was he soon relaxed though as it was clearly his communicator vibrating on a nearby rock sighing at the lost day Robin flicked open his communicator and saw not a member of his team but his former mentor Batman as his brain compiled a list of reasons for Batman to have contacted him.

"Robin I need you at the watch tower, get your team and get here now" said the Dark Knight ending the communication before Robin could reply …

* * *

-Don't look at me I'm a just a linbrake-

* * *

Ravens POV, Watch tower, Space

Robin was tense to the average person there would be little to show this but to me he was an open book I am an empathy and so can tell how someone is really feeling though I try not to do so without permission but I was distracted by Beast boy being an idiot.

Suddenly Batman said from behind Beast boy "Good you're here now this will have to be quick unexpected events are causing problems" Beast boy screamed and fainted Batman continued without looking at him" You're going to search a government facility owned by a semi-independent organisation called the GIW they have been accused of inhumane practices and won't let anyone inside the facility."

"Why are we needed isn't this a matter for the FBI or CIA" I said now my heart had started beating again. Robin answered me "They are mostly considered crackpots since their job is to protect the world from ghosts but they have developed energy weapons way ahead of most scientists."

As I watched the two discussing week points I wondered what had caused the dynamic duo to split after all robin had not told us a lot about it simply saying "I don't want to talk about it" most of the time he was asked.

* * *

-Don't look at me I'm a just a linbrake-

* * *

Robin's POV, Outside the GIW HQ Nevada desert…

"…So that is the plan any questions" at this beast boy raised his hand and shouted **"Are you nuts why would they even fall for that we'd need Batman or Superman to go in with us just to have a chance" **Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg looked like he wanted to kill beast boy for wasting time, after all his job wasn't hard all he had to d was distract the guards but he was worried about them thinking he was a ghost and kidnapping him so he had been trying to get a different part for the last fifteen minutes. "Look I know this is not easy but please just do it" I said for the seventh time.

Ten minutes later we had climbed into the air ducts while beast boy calmly (as nervous as hell) talked to the guards at the front door and dropped into the security room and stopped the automated alarm counter (with five seconds to go) before the whole base rushed to the top floor and ask them what they were doing. Just before we left Cyborg infected their computers and cameras with a virus that would stop them from seeing or hearing us and rushed to the elevator shaft without anyone seeing us just as beast boy who had left the guards (who were arguing about whether he was a ghost or not) ran meet us whispering "never ask me to do that again before stopping and pulling glowing green gunk out of his hair.

"Wow grass stain your radioactive now" Cyborg joked, beast boy muttered something that rhymed with glass bowl before climbing into the shaft with us and closing the climbed, flew and zip lined down the shaft until we reached the door for floor thirteen where the experiments and prisoners were meant to be and waited as Cy hacked the security cameras and put them on a loop when no one was walking about and then disabling the intercom's and elevator buttons before sneaking into the corridor and knocking out he guards.

Raven then walked to a window for the room to the right of the elevator and gasping then silently motioning for the team to come see what she had saw which was …

* * *

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING SIGHT's WAS TOO HORRIBLE TO DISCUSS! WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR THEM! WELL TUFF I'M RUBBISH AT WRITING ****SCARY THINGS SO JUST USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION.**

-Don't look at me I'm a just a linbrake-

* * *

Cyborg's POV, GIW HQ, Nevada desert, Twenty minutes later…

"…looked like a monkey with green fur slept with a brick wall and then their baby slept with a half decomposed cow that was their kid" (told you I could not write scary things but I never said anything about gross) "how many rooms left" said Beast boy who was looking greener than usual and had thrown up twice "Only one I replied felling just as bad "we had split up and each taken one side of the floor except Starfire who was to guard the elevators and provide help for us if needed. As we entered we saw this room was different there was no weapons' or scalpels ,no green blood or scientists who claimed to be innocent of the evils done on this floor to well perhaps not humans but beings who could still feel pain and fear but instead the was only a large steam punk machine next two computers , a thick seven foot wide by four foot tall bulletproof glass panel in the wall with a faint transparent green glow and a metal door that looked at least a foot thick walking up to the glass beast boy suddenly shouted "there's a kid in there" a quickly ran to the glass and saw that there was a person inside but not a normal one his hair was white his skin was pale and when he opened his eyes they were a glowing green like the stuff in beast boys hair then he spoke in a voice filled with so much saddens and pain I nearly cried "well have you come to torture me make me your weapon or just look at the worlds weirdest freak" before he ran up to the glass and started to smash his fists into it hard as he did this I realised two things :

One the glass was tinted so he probably couldn't see anything more than two shadows.

And two he was bleeding from many wounds on his body.

Looking closer I saw he was wearing black jeans with dozens of cuts which had green blood dripping out if them ,black boots with Dark Gray laces and soles ,a dark gray shirt with rips every where and a black Gray trench coat with no sleeves and a dark gray and black logo of the letters DP and finally metal armour on his right shoulder and metal gauntlets on his hands one dark gray and black the outer a strange colour a mix or dark green and dark gray. Told beast boy to call the others while I tried to deactivated the force field which had started to shock him and was increasing its strength every time he hit he glass rushing to finish before he killed himself as Starfire charged in , looked at the boy who was slowing down and ran to the door and to pull it open before getting shocked herself .Seconds later Raven and Robin arrived looked at Starfire who had fallen to the floor and ran to her to see if she was hurt then I was in and turned the force field off and started to work on the door s password glancing at the boy I saw he had gone to the corner and was crouched down.

* * *

-Don't look at me I'm a just a linbrake-

* * *

Phantom's POV, GIW HQ, Nevada desert

This was my chance I knew that there was only ten guards on my floor, on duty today I knew that my plan would work they would not stop me not now it was just so simple it was ether brilliant or crazy. The glass was strong ten inches thick and though it was strong I had been hitting certain points on the glass for two months they had punished me but it was done the glass now had a, visible to my enhanced vision octagon shaped weak point with chips in the corners and two small chips between each corner and a crack in the center they were going to replace it soon but they weren't rushing because of the ghost shield running along all the walls of my cell what they had not thought about was that because I was half ghost the shield had to work on humans and so turned off when the door opened the shield had to deactivate as soon as this door opened I was going to get out and …

**Clunk** the door slammed open but I barely looked instead I ran for the glass and jumped crashing feet first into the octagon before hitting the wall on the other side without stopping I flipped out the door to this room and ran down the corridor half way there before even the fits gasp had stopped I reached the door and saw an unconscious guard near it confused but determined I bolted to the doors of the lift and turned intangible before flying up the shaft and out the top hearing shouts behind me and turning to the front door I was nearly there when the doors slam open first behind me the in front of me speeding up turned intangible again nearly and got outside felling the sun on my face before something grabbed me …

* * *

So what do you think good, bad ,fantastic, terrible I want to know what you think just you know press the button it's not hard I will give you directions **DOWN** . Oh and do you want long chapters or short quality or quantity.


	3. Chapter 3 Don,t be alarmed but

Well this is chap two sorry about the wait but I do have a college course so my new chapters may take a while but I won't stop adding till it's done although I may have a break half way through this will be about the same length as the previous chapter as I've only got two reviews and only one says anything about chapter length TWO REVIEWS seriously guys do you want me to stop it won't kill you to review .probably. It's very unlikely anyway.

Oh and I forgot to say before but **I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

For some odd reason I own nothing but the plot and all my material possessions.

So without further adieu read and review **;^)**

**Punching mist Chap 2**

Phantom's POV, outside GIW HQ, Nevada desert

… I bolted to the doors of the lift and turned intangible before flying up the shaft and out the top hearing shouts behind me and turning to the front door I was nearly there when the doors slammed open first behind me the in front of me speeding up turned intangible again and got outside running about ten feet feeling the sun on my face before something grabbed me by my neck and pulled me back. I turned to look what had caught me and my jaw dropped a mile because holding me was the martan manhunter and standing next to him was Wonder Woman.

"Oh hell" I said then heard a pounding footsteps and looked back to see Robin and some other people in superhero costumes run out the building and stop as they saw the three of us

"OH crap, it happened it finally happened .funny I thought it would be a slow process "I said

Wonder Woman looked at me and said" what are you talking about " I looked at her as she unrolled her whip and replied "I've gone mad you're not real you can't be I still in the cell it's the only thing that makes sense " then everything went dark …

* * *

-Yeah I'm a linebrake so what? -

* * *

Robins POV, Watch tower, Space

"So what's wrong with him" asked Cyborg "well not much at the moment he seems to heal very fast but he has a lot of wounds so he still the in the best of shapes" said the Martan Manhunter looking though the glass at the boy asleep in a bed but one hand handcuffed to the bed frame by nth metal.

I was still trying to find about him but he league did not have very much on him a name, a town he seemed to protect (though some claimed he was guarding his territory and was evil )and a list of powers that were at best unconfirmed and at worst made up so little was known about him.

The problem was that what they had was mostly from newspapers and internet sites he dropped of the grid when the league started doing research on him so nothing he be confirmed even his name was sketchy some sites and newspapers calling him inviso-bill others the ghost boy a few dip-stick and a couple even called him whelp the only reporter he had talked to at any length had gotten a twenty-minute interview in exchange for trying to make people listen when he said his name was Danny phantom though this was generally believed not to have happened as the reporter was fired soon after for having no proof of the encounter other than her word.

But here he was in a guest room of the watchtower Cyborg had brought the energy shield from the GIW HQ and had set it up outside his room as well as all of their computers from and was decoding the files .he had said the shield generator was amazing and not only stopped him from leaving, but stopped him using his powers In the local area when he tried to use them it countered his energy at the opposite end of the spectrum cancelling each other out though it needed content energy as it emitted low levels of energy and pulsed stronger when needed this was probably why if the claims he could fly and turn intangible or teleport were to be believed h hadn't flown through the ceiling and off to the sunset at the HQ.

Looking at the boy Robin thought about the files Cy had said he would decode and the time it would take looking at a nearby clock he set off to see what his friend had found out about the mystery guest.

* * *

-Yeah I'm a linebrake so what? -

* * *

Phantom's POV, Watch tower, Space

Phantom woke up warm and relaxed and was drifting off to sleep when he realised why this was wrong he was in a bed.

A soft bed.

A real bed not a cold hard metal frame with a few rags on it.

Slowly I extended my senses focusing on them one at a time while remaining relaxed and not moving any more or less than normal seeping person would and heard little but a steady throb the ghost shield generator probably ,and then I smelled the air smelling coffee and ,

And feeling a slight pain in my wrist flexing slightly I felt a sooth cool metal ring around it a handcuff.

Oh well time to get up if I was insane then I might as well make the best of it.

Sitting up I opened his eyes and saw he was in a medium-sized bedroom his mind already listing items and how he could use them for escape:

A wardrobe, a TV a bookcase, a chest of draws with a pot of black coffee some milk and brown sugar and a plate with croissants next to it. Oh and a chair with Batgirl sat in it. I blinked looked at her for a few seconds and said "what did you have for breakfast this morning".

She stared at me for a second then said "why" "well if I'm insane and you are not real then that means I won't get an answer from you.

"Toast" she said looking at me and continued" help tour self to coffee someone will be here to talk to you soon but you can talk to me for a while if you want ""sure" I replayed already adding milk to the coffee and stirring in the sugar just as I was about to drink I paused and said "where are we"

"space , to be more precise the watchtower a space station orbiting earth" "wow , you rely don't want me to escape" I replied sipping the hot but delicious coffee "you know this is the first coffee I've had in over … what day is it" she looked at me and said softly "Tuesday the 20 of November 2012" I did the math in my head and said "I was wrong by three and a half months it's been nearly two years since they caught me, six hundred and twenty five days" I said shaking my head.

she opened her mouth and started to reply when an alarm went off she flipped out the chair and ran to the door stopping to say "stay here" before closing the door and running away I look after her and shouted "as opposed to what , I can't leave the room."

* * *

-Yeah I'm a linebrake so what? -

* * *

Beast boy's POV, Watch tower, Space

"So where is everybody" I said looking around the meeting room at my team.

"fighting jokers goons he's had them set up joker gas across the globe that's why we have to stay and guard the tower with a few others of course." said Robin before continuing "but that's not important right now what is important is that Cyborg has found massive chunk of data on Phantom thanks to the GIW computers he is still having problems with the high-ranking versions of the files as they were transferred off site a few days before withe the files on what the doctors did to Phantom but this is what we have so far"

The projector on the roof lit up and a picture of Phantom appeared on the wall before Cyborg said "well this was hard to crack but it was worth it this document confirms a lot of his powers even if it only gives his limits few have.

However the most interesting thing this says that the reason he escaped the GIW so long was that he is different to all other known ghosts .

because simply put he can shape shift to look like a human his heart beats, he breathes , his skin warms up though both are at lower rates than normal ,and his ectoplasmic signature pretty much his ghost DNA is covered up almost completely he just drops off the radar for ghost tracking tech." Raven interrupted him and said "so is he a ghost then or…"

"well the GIW files say that he is a unique ghost, some can shape shift or look human but none have a heart beat or need to breathe and defiantly don't cover their ectoplasmic signature this makes him able to live on earth indefinitely where as most ghosts can only stay a few months at a time a few stronger ones can stay maybe, a year but he could live here forever and has.

He was the son of two ghost hunters when he died in a lab accident which is probably why he is s unique but he lived here for two years after without discovery."

"So is he a villain then I means why else would he hide his powers people would treat him like us if he saved people surely." I said looking at the scenes of people running from Phantom and other ghost on the wall. "well we're not sure actually he does have a large fan base and there are no deaths linked to him but the GIW files say all ghost are evil and feel no pain I'm not sure this is true but there is a lot of evidence for him doing things like robbing banks and attacking a mayor to saving people from fires and stopping criminals he did seem to many good deeds as crimes.

Unfortunately most of it is very muddled there are hundreds of cases where he has been seen fighting other ghosts but his reasons are impossible to tell, he could have fought other ghosts to protect people or to protect his turf or some even say it was to trick people into thinking he's hero but really it just hard to tell why he did anything some of his fans claim that he was being controlled when he committed crimes and he is shown to have red eyes at the time but that only covers some of his crimes".

Robin looked at the picture of Phantom and what must be his human form and said "here is a side-by-side picture of him and you can see that" unfortunately they never found out what you could see as the alarm interrupted at high volume.

"There are intruders in the guest block" said Cyborg looking at the computer screen.

"Titans Go" shouted robin. We did

* * *

-Yeah I'm a linebrake so what?-

* * *

what do you think good or bad? Tell me also if you want long or short chapters, this is about 1,800 words and I like it this way but can change also do you want me to find a Bata reader less spelling mistake and plot holes but it will take more time to do it or perhaps you could tell me where you saw spelling mistakes or plot holes (I like this plan) but most importantly tell me these thing don't look at this and think it's good (rubbish) tell me why just give me an honest opinion.

By the way the GIW files are mostly propaganda Phantom** is** **half ghost** but I was thinking that if you wanted lots of soldiers to do something they would not do to humans the dehumanize the enemy, make them monsters who feel no pain just anger and hate say their killers and feel no them why they are to dangerous live frame them, twist things, cast doubt on them.

**LIE**

Bye see you soon

Well soon-ish :D


	4. Chapter 4 FINISH HIM

Sorry this took so long but I had to rewrite the plot as I was only a chapter ahead now I have the next 4 main events and a few ideas for chaps my laptop tried to die but I resurrected it (after three hours) take that error 3048 3. But the main reason this took so long was simply I'm lazy and needed a boot up the arse to get me going I am warning you I need you to tell me that when I take too long to get going please say so in reviews if there is nothing for a while I will try to add a new chap every week or two but college can slow me down if work builds up. Well anyway I'm back. So this is chap three if you are here you must have read the first two if not then please do there not too bad if I do say so myself (**and I have fixed the all the spelling mistakes I could find)** but read them and see what you think, oh and thank you to all who have read this story especially my f reviewer of the month (yes I like you all equally just some more equally than others),

**Jeanette9a **who has reviewed twice thanks (they may give him the benefit of the doubt but as I control their universe and them it depends on how I feel.)

**I don't own Danny Phantom I don't own Teen Titans.**

For some odd reason I own nothing but the plot, my soul and all my material possessions. So without further adieu read and review **;^)**

**Punching Mist chapter three**

**FINISH HIM **

**Or extreme karma**

* * *

-Linebrake's are important-

* * *

Phantom's POV, Watch tower, Space

"Shit" I shouted I had been picking the handcuffs lock for five minutes and it was almost done, the problem was that it was also getting tighter the longer I spent on it "come on " whoever had made was a genius but as it was bat shaped that was not a big mystery "just one more …" click yes the cuffs released me and fell slack against the bed still connected to the frame, however I was just pleased to see my other gauntlet reappear on my wrist .they were like all my clothes and thing's they disappeared shortly after being too far from him and reappeared on him if nothing was in the way .no energy was needed from me so they still came back even near the ecto-energy canceller.I paused to see if anyone would enter my room before starting to work on the end attached to the bed it maybe useful and if not he could keep it to study how it had worked on a ghost .Well half ghost. That stupid alarm was driving me crazy if it didn't sto…it stoped.

It had that meant one of two things ether the threat had been dealt with or the threat was in control of the station. Whichever it was it was also the opportune time to escape (before they decided he was too dangerous and locked him up in a small cell somewhere remote), I walked up to the iPod on the chest of draws and looked at its songs picked random and set to work on the cuffs to the sound of Queen's I Want To Break Free** …**

* * *

-Linebrake's are important-

* * *

Robins POV, Watch tower, Space

Phantom was in his room the and shield was working or at least the screen tracking his ecto-signal and the devises performance said so .The corridor was empty and someone was trying to melt an opening in the locked door at the end of the hall normally they would just press a button but there was a small vaguely bat shaped device on the door left there by Batgirl.

Cyborg was fighting the hackers they had stopped the alarm and turned off the cameras but Cy was doing his best though they were slowly winning he was better but they outnumbered him and were sending viruses into the stations and Cy's systems and slowly getting a toehold .They had to protect phantom he was almost certainly the reason to break into the Watchtower "There gonna open "I said as the C shaped hole in the door became more circle and fell down. Fifteen soldier's in white high-tech battle armour ran in and formed a v shape lifting their gun's and then the front two stepped aside as one man in bigger thicker armour who seemed to be in charge, followed by a few people in smaller armour working on small devices probably the hackers walked up to the front leavening his hackers by the door.

He passed before saying with an oddly high-pitched "let us take phantom and we will leave you will not be harmed unless you interfere." I looked at him thinking of phantom's state when we found him before saying "titans go" as I ran forwards the leader looked at me before disappearing and his team lifted there weapons and fired the first one got a punch to his jaw and went down seeing pretty boy changed at them as a leopard before leaping into the air and changing into a hippo crashed into a couple knocking them down. Star and CY were fighting from afar pelting them with star bolts and sonic blasts and dogging bullets. Raven was multitasking,simultaneously stopping the worst attacks from hitting with her shields and fighting the idiots who came near the door to Phantom .suddenly Cy cried out and fell down revelling the leader and four more troops who caught us in a crossfire taking down raven with knockout gas from a grenade ,beast boy with a punch to the face when he turned human and Starfire as she was caught with a sticky green goo that stuck her to the wall as they turned to me I through a birdarang at the ghost shield and one at the control panel to phantoms door before ice crept up my body stopping me from moving from the elbow down…

* * *

-Linebrake's are important-

* * *

Phantom's POV, Watch tower, Space

The ecto-energy canceller was off I felt it as soon as it stopped I couldn't say how I knew but I was like the feeling you get when a constant noise which you have stopped even listing ends or something is in a different place than where you put soon my powers came flooding back I turned invisible and intangible and fell through the floor hearing the opening to everybody was kung fu fighting, before putting my head up in the hall outside the room to see what all the explosions where about I saw the people who rescued me battered and bruised and all incapacitated and the GIW trying to open the door to my room …The GIW .The **FUCKING GIW**

The dumbshits had brought another the ecto-energy canceller but hadn't even turned it on I silently pulled a few wires out as they rushed to it to turn it on before rising up behind two guard's and smashing their heads together and revealing myself they turned around and saw me with my eyes glowing green and red with flickers of gold, and my incisors growing like needles the biggest one looked at me and I recognised demens looked right at me and said in his annoying voice "Give up there's one of you and thousands of us were everywhere you can't win so surrender and we'll Try to make your death less painful peaceful even ,you've fought for far too long you must be so tired just relax and go to sleep."

I did a quick head count of the conscious members of his team and replied "your mat is crap I count twelve of you not having nice dreams and one of them is shaking like he's on crack."He shook his head and said softly "We will use you to achieve the greatest good humanity could ever even dream with or without you permission.""Enough of you fucking weird fucking rambling shit" I replied bluntly. He looked at me with hate and fear in his eye's "What do you even hope to prove here?" he asked.I said "I don't wanna prove anything I just wanna fuck you up you batshit insane mad scientist MOTHERFUCKER!"I screamed leaping at him and his troops my hand glowing green and knocked the first three flying down the hall to crash into the wall at the end before ducking under a hail of bullets and firing ecto blasts at them knocking the guns out of their hands one turned to run passed before making a duplicate who teleported to one of the weird people from before who was stuck to the wall with ectoplasm he pulled he out and fired a small ectoblast at robin freeing his legs I then turned to the soldier who stopped and froze one leg in the air It looked at him and said "no no no you can't leave till the party's over before throwing him at the now rising troopers at the end of the hall. The now freed heroes? Looked at me then stood next to my duplicate and got into fighting positions.

Five of the troopers turned to them pulling out side weapons and the rest looked at me to me the tech team and the doctor. I charged at them knocking the first two out my way and grabbing the third by his throat, then smashing him into the next grabbing their gun's as they fell I twisted around and threw them at the two behind me seeing them fall to the ground I turned back to DR Demens and grabbed him by his raised arms, span him around and smashed him into the wall shattering his armour.

* * *

-Linebrake's are important-

* * *

Robins POV, Watch tower, Space

With phantoms help we soon beat the GIW and then one of the phantom's disappeared leaving only one who had the leader held against the wall as I whacked t headers armour shattered and fell off leavening a skinny man in a suit with brown hair and a receding hair-line phantom raised his right arm and a two foot long blade shot out his gauntlet he pulled it back to strike when Starfire gasped and cried out "Not friend phantom please do not do this" he looked at us and I saw he had red and gold in his green eyes and fangs in his mouth he paused ,his eyes dimmed and his fangs receded then dropped the man saying "She just saved your life" then disappeared with a faint green smoke in his place…

* * *

-Linebrake's are important-

* * *

Two hours later ,Robins POV, Watch tower, Space

"So let me get this straight phantom hacked into the GIW files on the station including the ones the tech team had ,removed all the files about his power's ,his personality ,his hiding places, the weapons the GIW had the worked best on him and anything they had that could track him or weaken his powers like that ghost shield which he broke and basically all files that would tell us anything new about him but left the ones about the crimes he might have done as well as decoding the files that say all the illegal thing the GIW have done to ghost's and how they embezzled money from taxpayers except for anything saying what they did to him I mean he had fangs."I said looking at CY as he worked on the was not in the old photos and his eyes what did they do to him to change him that way he took down the GIW troops who had weapons DESIGNED to work on him, which had mysteriously disappeared like they were a bunch of drunken sobs. CY looked at me and said "Yep" I sighed and tried to find something to be positive about "was anyone seriously hurt" I asked looking a beast boy vomiting into a stared sympathetically at BB before saying "Well one or two concussions and Batgirl fractured a bone in her hand but nothing life threatening "I looked at the ghost shield that was in pieces as Cy tried to figure it out, at some point phantom must have done something to them because all the components were melted lumps of twisted drippy metal. "It could be worse" BB said lifting his head "at least we saw a list of his powers and you and star saw him in action""

"yeah but we only saw five powers that list we saw was two years out of date and most of the powers in it are unconfirmed we only know that he can turn invisible and intangible create energy blasts fly and has super strength that ist had five or six times that many possible powers we hardly know anything about him "I replied "We don't even know if he's still on the station".

* * *

-Linebrake's are important-

* * *

Phantom's POV, outside the Watch tower, Space

Space was beautiful but cold and remote I could drift for hours on end and just enjoy the view but that would achieve nothing I had lone last long look and turned my back on it before flying to earth I had no real destination but started to aim for California ,far enough from Vegas that I would not be seen by the GIW agent that were probably still hiding but I knew the place a bit I had spent a few months there when I was on the run .wow that made me seem old but it was only about three years ago I wonder if the libraries would have anything on those heroes robin and that girl in black and hay that was beast boy he was in the doom patrol huh wonder what made them team up I must have missed a lot .No first I would have to find somewhere to get something to eat and drink.

Man this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Linebrake's are important-

* * *

So what do you think any good or was it a letdown oh and to make up for the time it took its about two thousand words sorry if you don't like long chapters but the two reviews talking about the length like the length, by the way any question put them in a review and I will answer them if I read them in time anyway tune in next time to find out where Phantom home is well in the story any way. =D


	5. Chapter 5 the good the bad and the ugly

Well this is chap 4 hope you're enjoying it and I must say I am trying to keep you happy and give you a good story at a reasonable pace but I have to write the story and think of ways to turn my notes of a plot into a new chapter that feels somewhat original that can take time and life can get in the way like college work and other distractions but I will not stop I have seen loads of stories with good plots that are funny and keep your interest but don't make it past the first five chapters, this is often annoying as you can keep checking them for ages.

Here is my reply to some of my reviews

**jeanette9a - **thanks you have reassured me about the length; D

**Kat-** yes Danny is way awesome but do you mean my Danny or the one from the show or both?

**Nojudging15-** thanks I will try to do as you said I will think about your offer to be my beta but it's up to the readers if people say in reviews that they want me to get a beta I will ask you to but they decide what happens.

As always I must inform you that I own nothing but the plot, my soul and all my material possessions. So without further adieu read and review **;^)**

**Punching mist chapter 4**

**The good the bad and the ugly and some more bad**

Phantom POV, jump city, 4AM

I had settled down in jump city and was getting on with life quite well things were getting better most countries had taken me off their most wanted list or at least, dropped me down a few places and America had actually offered me apologies for the GIW perhaps due to the fact I stopped Barack Obama from being mugged a few years ago, but still wanted to take me for questioning.

Life had calmed down a bit I had gotten a flat in one of the quieter areas and meet a few friends from last time I was here in theory I should need to get a job but well Vlad had left some money in a hidden location I saw him use once but since he was dead.. It wasn't billions but it was enough to get an accountant who owed me a favor to get me some bank accounts that would get enough interest to get the apartment and the few supplies I needed.

I was just flying over town invisible and intangible, when I saw a white van speeding down the road under me and skid to a stop outside a bank six men in Halloween masks leap out before charging up to the manager as he opened the front door one of them pulling a gun out and holding it at his back. I flew down and landed softly behind them following them in and watching as they forced the man to open the vault when one pulled out a kitchen knife I decided it was time to act.

As the others were getting bags of cash from the vault I crept up behind the goon with the pistol who was waiting by the front door and gently taped him on the shoulder before grabbing the barrel of the gun and turning it intangible so I could pull it out of his hand and then drop it in my coat pocket, and giving him a upper-cut that lifted him a foot in the air and ran up to the one with the knife and grabbing him by the throat as he looked straight through me I turned visible and tangible before slamming him into the floor and throwing his fallen knife at the hand of another thug who had pulled a Uzi out .

The manager then ran to his office and locked the door the four thugs glared at me as their friend rolled around on the ground whimpering, then each pulled out a weapon there was only one more gun the others had a baseball a tyre iron and a another knife respectively the one with the shotgun looked at me then said "you're not a titan why do you care if we get a little money"

I blinked then said back "well partly with my luck I'll get blamed but mostly because if I have to wait in queues for an hour then so should you" as I talked I was discreetly charging an ectoblast in each hand. when I saw the leader start to move his gun I fired a ectoblast at him and the idiot with the baseball bat before phasing through the floor I then flew behind them and rose up with a blast in each hand fired again at the one with the shotgun and his friend the tyre iron kid then looked at the last one he started to run but I was too fast I had him in a choke hold in a second.

"The choke holds illegal" shouted the bank robber

I laughed before saying "sue me" and releasing him as he stood too shocked to move thinking I had let him go I fired some ectogoo to hold him to the wall turning I saw the teen titans stood in front of me.

"Great my day just keeps getting better I turned to the failed bank robbers and asked while shaking my head "didn't you even get rid of the manager's phone."

Robin said "Phantom you are wanted for questioning are you going to come peacefully or do we have to do this the hard way."

I looked at him and said "well as much as that sounds like fun I'm gonna have to say no"

"What"asked looking puzzled?

Maybe if I try it in less complicated terms "Hell no you fashion disaster" I replied and was treated to a laugh from Beast Boy and Cyborg. As robin stood fuming and the rest of his team burst out laughing unable to keep the giggles in when I suddenly teleported to a small secluded grove of trees in the city's nearest park and after looking around turned human Before getting a ride home on a bus and hoped there would be no explosions while I had some sleep.

* * *

- To Linebrake or not to Linebrake that is the question -

* * *

Phantom POV, jump city, 2PM

I could never get a moment peace even getting a pizza was impossible when I went to what was the only pizza place in the city whose who food tasted of something other than cardboard the was a twelve-foot tall man shouting about the titans and how he wanted to know where they were after I watched for a while I could see him pick up a chair and throw it at a wall this was going bad fast I ran into an ally and after checking for cameras I changed to Phantom turned tuned invisible before flying back to the store and phasing through the wall I saw the giant getting madder and , barely noticing the strange customers who sat in a booth behind me decided it was time to act. As he pulled back his fist and started to charge at the counter I made a cryoblast in my right hand and ectogoo in the left and then fired just in front of him ice rising from the floor a second later and surrounding the giants foot tripping him up before shattering and sending him sliding across the floor and into a table where I fired the ectogoo to hold him down before turning visible to tell the manager he should call the police. Then I heard a crash behind me and saw the people from the both walk towards me.

They were a very strange group one was a baby with a set of spider-like legs and a few guns coming out of a backpack behind him was a guy dressed all in red with a division symbol on his chest who split into five people as he moved another was a boy dressed similar to batman but with red eyes and the last and apparent leader from how she motioned the others were to surround me, was a girl all in black with pink hair, eye's and very pale skin who gave me a faint sense of déjà vu, stopped five feet in front of me and said "you just took down one of me team biggest mistake of your life"

I looked at her for a while then said "I don't suppose by any chance you happen to be heroes and he just has anger issues?"

"No we are the hive five and if you ever call me a hero again I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can seem me kick your ass from the inside. "She shouted

"Ok then any chance you're gonna a give up now and let me go?"I asked Pinkie scowled.

"As you can see," she said "you are greatly outnumbered." The duplicator made ten more copies of himself as she talked.

'I usually am.' I replied

'Do you understand that you are in an extremely dangerous situation? 'She said

'That's normal for me. 'I said vaguely bored.

'You are going to be taught a lesson why you shouldn't mess with us that will end in you being scraped off the sidewalk, walls and possible the roof' She shouted

I paused and said 'Okay, that doesn't happen very often."

While we had been exchanging pleasantries one of the duplicates had walked up behind me ,robo-spider guns had stared whining, the batkid had gone into a fighting stance and pinkies hand had started glowing you guessed it pink something about that was familiar but it fight now think later

So at the duplicate stopped behind me I ducked and snapped my leg out tripping him before throwing him at spider baby and turning to redirect a kick from Pinkie, meant for my head, into a couple duplicates ,making them disappear, and the batkid I followed this up with a few fast punches to another duplicate be for dogging a pink energy ball suddenly a red blast hit me and sent me through the window. As I stood up I heard a bang and turned intangible as a net flew towards and me the tech toddler and maths boy came out of the building making more copies of himself now there was twenty I knew that I could run but… that wasn't my style plus they could get angrier and hurt someone so I charged and ectoblast in my right hand and a ectobomb in my left as pinkie came out to join the party I fired the ectoblast at the tech toddler's backpack and the ectobomb at maths boy the effect was immediate the guns on tech toddler's backpack shattered and the explosion form the ectobomb leavening only the original maths boy then I ran to tech toddler and phased my hand through the backpack pulling out a handful of wires saying "this looks important" causing detach from his back ,sprout a jetpack and leave him running away as it went up up and away before I continued on to pinkie just about to freeze her solid before my kicked in and said " Jess"

She blinked before lowering her arms and said "Phantom"

Jess and me go way back she was one of my fires friends in jump from when I was on the run from the GIW she had been the one to introduce me to the other supernatural beings in jump and been kind enough to let me her home for a month or so then the GIW had found me and I had to run after I was gone she had joined a school for the superpowered and learnt to be a supervillain even getting her own team we had talked for five minutes when I realized I could hear sirens then I said might have been a bit insane .

"I'm gonna make you a deal, your team go to jail and you live with me or me with you until they break out"

She paused for a minute and said "why and what if they never break out?"

"They will" I said "or someone will break them out."

"You never answered my question why"

I thought about my answer then said "well partly so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't commit a crime and maybe turn you over to my side but mostly old times' sake."

After this she stood staring at me for what seemed a year then said

"Ok" she said taking my hand

And off we flew into the metaphorical sunset the sounds of sirens and shouting behind us.

* * *

- To Linebrake or not to Linebrake that is the question -

* * *

Robins POV, jump city, 8PM

I had arranged a meeting to get what we knew about Phantom together and we were waiting for Beast Boy just as I was about to go luck for him he walked into the room with eyes that looked half asleep and collapsed into a chair before saying "am I late"

"Only by forty minutes" I replied and looked around the room so now we all here lets star raven you said you had some research on ghosts she pulled out a few books and a sheet of notes then said "well a bit but a lot of it conflicts with other books sometimes even the same book however I can tell you what I felt from phantom when we saw him earlier"

"What" I said

"Cold, death and pain but what caught my attention was that he didn't feel aggressive but more like he was compelled to fight the robbers and he didn't want to hurt us just get away, but the biggest thing was he felt…"she paused as if looking for the right words "nice or reassuring like a friend or ally" at the end her monotone started to get a little happy.

I blinked then said "right Cy did your scanner pick anything up"

He stood up and said "well a few things as we know he had no heart beat but he did have a pulse and he was room temperature so he wouldn't stand out in thermal vision"

Then BB put up his hand and said "he felt natural but with a twist of unnatural it was like when you can just smell something but there's a stronger smell stopping you figuring out what it is"

After this we looked at the list of powers and put a tick next to the ones we had seen him use. The rest of the meeting was just looking at old files and trying to notice something new.

* * *

- To Linebrake or not to Linebrake that is the question -

* * *

So that's another down so I'm gonna stop asking about chapter length and just ask for your option on how the chapter was .sorry that this took so long but life got in the way of living. Till next time good-bye: D


End file.
